


Together on the Case [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternative Universe - FBI, FBI Agent Thor (Marvel), Falling In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Police Officer Steve Rogers, Serial Killers, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, moodboard, murder investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: The department has to work together with the FBI to catch a serial killer targeting New York.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Kudos: 19
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Together on the Case [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Police AU” [D2] - Card 2](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

~

The department has to work together with the FBI to catch a serial killer targeting New York.

Steve doesn’t mind, doesn’t see what the big problem is, and is somewhat disappointed in the force’s seemingly childish dislike of the other group. He says as much to them and they nominate that he be the one to liaison with the FBI. 

Steve likes FBI agents Thor and Sif, and enjoys working with them. Maybe he likes Thor a lot more than Sif. Maybe he has developed a bit of a crush. But now is not the time for this, not with a killer on the loose. 

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
